The sisters we love
by Yori-Rosa15
Summary: This is about a girl she loves 12 Asahina brothers her younger sister loves one but the girl has a boyfriend. What will happen will she be okay with her boyfriend? Well she be okay with loving the brothers?


Masaomi:

I was with rose and she was getting checked.

I saw a man he was hot as hell.

He looked at me.

"She is fine come with me"he said

I did and then he toke me to his office and closed the door and pinned me.

"Dr. Asahina"I said

"Yes Miss. YoungBlood"he said

He kissed me and He touched my butt and I heard him say.

"I love you"he said

I was shocked and the kiss was good and he lift me he sucked my neck.

After me and rose went home mom thought my boyfriend marked me.

Ukyo:

I saw a laywer he looked at me I was in his office.

The door was locked and he was hot as hell.

I told him about the man.

"Thanks for telling me come here for a minute."he said

I did and he put me on his lap.

He kissed me and I was shocked and he said in my ear.

"I love you"he said

The kiss felt good and looked at him deep and he went to my neck.

He left marks and I got home mom still thought that my boyfriend marked me.

Kaname:

I was at the temple and I saw a hot as hell monk.

"You like this place"he said

I nodded and he pinned me on the floor.

He was kissing me and I was shocked he said to me.

"I love you little angel"he said

The kiss felt so good I looked at his eyes and I loved it.

He went to my neck and left love marks and I got home and mom asked me.

She still thought that my boyfriend marked me.

Hikaru:

I saw a book and a man in a suit came up to me. He was hot as hell.

He toke me to the hotel and he pinned me to the bed he was kissing me and I was shocked.

He said to me

"I love you princess"he said

The kiss felt good and I was blushing and I loved it.

He went to my neck and left love marks and I got home mom thought noah put these marks on me again.

Tsubaki:

I was looking at anime and games and then I saw a hot as hell guy.

"You like cute"he said

I was blushing he got my hand and toke me to a quite place.

He pinned me and kissed me and I was shocked.

He went to my ear and said.

"I love you cutie"he said

The kiss felt so good and I was blushing a shade of pink and I loved it.

He went to my neck and left love marks I got home mom saw the same thing and thought noah did it.

Azusa:

I was looking at manga and I saw a hot as hell man and I was blushing and looked away.

I bumped into him and he saw me and he helped me up and toke me to back of the shop.

I got pinned to the wall and he kissed me and I was shocked.

He came to my ear and said

"I love you sweetie"he said

I was blushing the kiss felt good and then I felt him suck my neck and there was now love marks once again.

I got home and mom started to get mad.

Natsume:

I was enjoying the air and I saw a man he was hot as hell he got my arms and he smiled at me.

"You should not be alone"he said

I was in his house and he pinned me to his bed.

He kissed me and I heard four words.

"I love you beautiful"he said

The kiss was good and then I felt him sucking my neck.

He placed love marks and when I got home mom saw them on my neck.

Louis:

I saw a hot as hell man he was done working.

He saw me and got my hand and pinned me to the wall.

"I love your hair"he said

He kissed me and it felt so good and then he went to my neck and put love marks on me.

He said in my ear.

"I love you if we meet again I want to do your hair"he said

Mom saw the same thing.

Subaru:

I was playing basket ball it was after school.

I nearly fell a man got me he was hot as hell.

He pinned me to the ground.

He kissed me it felt good and then I looked at his eyes.

He went to my neck and left love marks.

He said to me.

"I love you hottie"he said

I used my power and hid it.

Mom was happy.

Lori:

I was near a flower garden and I saw a hot as hell boy he saw me.

He pinned me to the ground he kissed me and the sucked my neck and he said.

"I love you because you are the gift from god himself"he said

I did the same I hid the mark.

Yusuke:

I was at school yusuke-kun knew about me and noah dating and we had to stay behind.

After school.

"Forget about noah "he said

I was shocked he kissed me and it felt good he smiled and I felt him sucking my neck and then said.

"I love you he should not have you"he said

I hid my love marks from mom.

Futo:

I saw a cute singer he was done and saw me and then he toke he to a quite place and he was so hot.

"You look sexy"he said

He kissed me it felt good and I loved it and then he went to my neck and sucked it.

I was blushing so hard he said in my ear.

"I love you and You are hot and sexy as hell"he said

I hid my love marks. Mom never found out in the end

Wataru:

I was spying on a boy and rose.

I saw them.

"Hey wataru"the doctor said

I was shocked and after rose was giggling and I heard rose say.

"You said should meet my family"rose said

The boy kissed rose and they looked cute.

I had my hoodie on and snowy saw it.

I saw the woman and mom and I was not happy.

'they are his older brother omg what should I do if mom or Noah finds out'I thought

'I am so dead when noah found out'I thought


End file.
